


The Other Side of the Window

by skyfullofsong



Category: I'll Give You the Sun - Jandy Nelson, igyts
Genre: Art, M/M, noahandbrian, whydonttheygettogetheralready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfullofsong/pseuds/skyfullofsong
Summary: just a short thing imagining that gaping awfulness when Brian and Noah were at war either side of the electric fence. I feel like we get to hear so much from Noah, so this is more from Brian's point of view. I'd love to know what was going on inside that lil space geek's head.
Relationships: Brian Connelly/Noah Sweetwine
Kudos: 19





	The Other Side of the Window

**Author's Note:**

> To all 30 members of the IGYTS fandom;
> 
> I do so hope you enjoy this

"Noah!" Mom called. "Brian here to see you!". I sat up like I was a puppet being jerked on a string.

Oh no, the big no, the I can't stand him being here right now no. What to do, turn into a lizard? Evaporate? There's only one thing for it. I left my bed and went to the window, slid it open and eased myself out. My hands were trembling and it felt like the Earth was quaking, the colour red. Bright red. Quick, better make a run for it. I stood out on the stairwell, flat against the wall. Up on the roof was where I first got this feeling, the night when the stars came showering down over us. That would have been such a supremely cool painting, thinking about it, (portrait, The Boys Bathing in the Stars) but dummy me had to go and panic. C'mon, Earth to Noah! There's a situation here! Did he hear the window open? Sometimes it squeaks. The brick grazed my fingertips. Is he going to come up?

"Dude." Brian called. No answer.  
"Noah?" he said softly, pushing the door open.  
There was no one inside. Brian's eyebrows drew upwards. He hadn't been able to find Noah lately, not even when he was with him. It was like they used to get each other, step to the same rhythm, and now they were out of it. 

He stepped into the room. They shared, Noah and Jude, though it was obvious which bed was Noah's even if he didn't already know. Jude's board was leant against the wardrobe at the end of her bed, and her ticket stubs and photos were tacked to the wall, the sunny wide grinned evidence of a normal teenager. Hanging on the wall above Noah's bed was a print of that painting The Scream. His wall was practically pasted in art, all different colours and sizes and styles. There were a few Brian knew, mostly from Noah telling him about them. Some of Frida Kahlo, Michaelangelo, Magritte, who's birthday was the same day as Noah's, and Dali. 

Brian studied them all, wondering why Noah put these ones up. Brian was maths-minded, from the first time he learnt to add to when his high school teachers pushed him for the STEM route, saying he's "got the right sort of brain" for it. But somehow, he just GOT Noah. He could see the beauty in art, and Noah loved it so much that Brian loved it for him too. He was not 'thistleheaded' as Noah called his Dad. It was hard getting him to talk about that though.  
Sitting on Noah's bed, Brian traced his fingers over the glossy print paper, probably made in China and shipped to a museum gift shop, and imagined where the artists hand had been hundreds of years ago. He looked out of the window, thinking about what Noah saw every night before he went to sleep. No amount of cloud categorising and understanding why the sky is blue could make Brian understand how Noah saw it. If his mind painted in the day, did he do it in his dreams? What did the world look like to him, this boy who said things, such strange things, like "I'm so happy I'm not a horse." Brian laughed at the memory of it, that day in the forest. He wished he could see himself as Noah did, sometimes he looked at him with such intent, Brian thought he may as well have yellow ears and green skin and pink hair. Brian's tongue swiped his bottom lip, he wished he could be looked at like that again.  
Sighing, he gazed out of the window again. 

The other side of the window, pushed against the wall so he wouldn't be seen, Noah's heart was beating outside of his heart.


End file.
